warrior_cats_into_the_wildfandomcom-20200214-history
MoonClan/Roleplay
=Roleplay= Blackstream paused, to raise his head, as he looked for any signs of prey. The black tom crouched down, as he scented mouse. He then caught sight of it. He stalked towards it, pouncing, and killing it. He brought the mouse back to camp, avoiding everyone. Sometimes the young tom felt like he didn't belong, because he was a former rogue, and because his father, Hawk, was a bloodthirsty beast. Oh Birchleaf. Why didn't you just come to MoonClan with me? ''He wondered, sadly. His mother, Bracken, was dead, and his sister, Birchleaf, was now a warrior of CaveClan. --Wolfy 20:03, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Smokestar perched himself on the high rock, carefully watching the Clan to make sure everything was going smoothly. Although he hadn't been leader for long, the cats had a major amount of respect for him and his actions of loyalty. He was prideful in knowing the Clan was thriving under his leadership. His dark amber gaze steadily crept throughout the whole camp to make sure every cat was doing as they were told. After all, he couldn't have a Clan full of lazy mouse-brains that seemed more like Kittypets than a wild cat. — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uri'ti']][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:25, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Blackstream saw Smokestar sitting on the high rock. He hurried over to the fresh-kill pile, and dropped the mouse in it. He then began to leave camp, to go hunting again. --Wolfy 22:03, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Smokestar flicked an ear and locked his gaze onto Blackstream as he entered and left camp. He let out a purr of satisfaction and rose to his paws to leap off the highrock and head to the main clearing of the camp. He quickly made his way over to the fresh kill pile, his long furry tail twitching behind him as he scanned it closely. ''Good.. plenty of fresh kill to feed our Clanmates for moons. — [[User:Impurities|'''Imp'uri'ti']][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:25, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Blackstream scented the air, desperately not wanting to go back empty pawed. ''Smokestar barely trusts me as it is. I can't just go back to camp, with no prey! He thought. --Wolfy 22:41, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Hawkflight flicked an ear and watched as Smokestar padded into the middle of the clearing, his tail dragging on the ground. "Good evening, Smokestar," he purred sarcastically, brushing by him and glaring at the fresh-kill pile. "You plan on any new apprentices soon?" — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:27, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Blackstream came back to camp, awhile later, empty pawed. He feared what Smokestar would do to him. --Wolfy 20:23, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Smokestar looked down at the small cat. Not necessarily small, but Smokestar was a giant tom compared to him, especially with his heavy build. He twitched his whiskers before answering the brown tabby warrior. "Soon, possibly," he replied, tensing a bit. ''If the kits don't seem weak that is.. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's]]★ 23:02, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Blackstream wondered if he would ever have an apprentice. Not like anyone would trust me to have one. He thought bitterly. Should I have gone to CaveClan instead? He wondered. He shook himself. No! MoonClan if perfectly fine! You are loyal to MoonClan and to MoonClan only. He told himself. --Wolfy 20:22, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Flamekit tumble over her brother Rainkit in an effort to reach a ball of moss that Honeykit, their sister, had stolen from them. "Give it back!" She yowled. She rammed into Honeykit, sending the golden she-kit flying. The moss ball fell down and Flamekit reached down to pick it up. Before she could get it, Rainkit swooped in and grabbed it away. "Hey! No fair!" screeched Flamekit. Her brother and sister were bigger and stronger than her. How could I ever be a warrior if I can't even get a moss ball from my siblings? ''She almost immediately whipped around, ready to give up. Her tail was drooping. Her brother and sister dropped the moss ball and walked over to ask her what was wrong. Her eyes lit up. ''This is my chance! She dove way from the two kits and into the nest where the moss ball had fallen. She grabbed it up and hooked her claws into it so that it would be destroyed if it was ripped away. "Good catch!" mewed Rainkit. Honeykit nodded. Flamekit purred. "I can't wait to be an apprentice!" rasped Honeykit. Flamekit showed clear enthusiasm. "I know! Im so excited! I wonder who my mentor will be? I'm excited to battle train! I love to fight! When will the next battle be? When will the gathering be? Will I get to go? Will I--" Flamekit was interrupted by a familer mew; it was her father, Whitepelt, bringing them fresh-kill. Midnight Frost Snow Leopard (11:20 P.M US, December 2nd) Flamekit stared out at camp from the nursery. She was itching to go outside, but her mother, Stormwhisker, would not let her. She walked up to her. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" She mewed. "Yes, Flamekit?" Asked Stormwhisker. Flamekit hesitated. "Why can't I go outside?" "Because....er....your brother and and sister.....they are missing!" She said out of no where. Oh yeah. I told..... Midnight Frost Snow Leopard (6:10 PM, US, December 4th) ....them to go find me a moss ball. I think they pity me? No other kit would take orders from their sibling...or any kit for that matter. ''"Uhh...ok mama.." Flamekit stuttered. Stormwhisker gave her a deep look in the eyes. Flamekit's neck fur bristled with horror. ''She knows! ''"M-mama, can I by any chance l-look for them." She tried to act normal. Flamekit's heart dropped as she heard her mother's "Your in trouble" voice. "Did ''you by any chance take part in their disappearance?" Flamekit replied meekly and sorrowful, "Y-yes mama..." Stormwhisker facepalmed. Flamekit watched as her mother left the den to go find them, horrified of what her punishment may be. Midnight Frost Snow Leopard(5:50 PM, US, December 9th)? Flamekit tumbled out of the nursery. She had been confined in there for a fourth of a moon as punishment, being babied by her parents, and constantly lectured. The first thing she did was try and dart out of camp, but Stormwhisker picked her up and placed her back in the nursery. "Mom! I've been stuck in the nursery for ages! And I'm almost an apprentice! I can take care of myself!" She meowed. Stormwhisker hesitated. "Are you sure you want to be an apprentice? Your awful small, and you would be a much better medicine cat..." Flamekit glared at her. "You pity me too! Whitepelt pities me, Rainkit pities me, Honeykit pi--" "Flamekit, you know that your sibling are three times the size of you. When you were little, you almost died!" Stormwhisker mewed. Flamekit sat down and looked at the ground. "I just want to be a warrior," She meekly mewed. "Alright, I'll have a talk with Smokestar. You are almost old enough to be an apprentice," said Stormwhisker, slipping out of the nursery. Deep down, Flamekit knew she was weak....no, very ''weak. She rested her head on her paws. ''Will I ever be enough? Midnight Frost Snow Leopard (12:10 PM, US, December 17th) Category:Roleplay